My Desert knights Warrior
by Ryo kazami -aertyu.ahgfd
Summary: gara-gara Sebuah hadiah dari Kakeknya kehidupan seorang gadis SMA YUGI MUTO berubah total apa yang akan menimpanya


**Penulis tidak terlalu pandai membuat tulisan,banyak alur yang salah tempat, Tyapo, kesalahan sana – sini mohon di maklumi.."Selamat membaca"**

* * *

_Malam yang kelam langit menderita dan sedang mengamuk,seperti sebelumnya_

_Suara-suara teriakan mencekam, deret suara lantai ,terdengar derap langka para pengawal rantai terdengar _

_Di dalam sebuah penjara ditanah padang pasir_

_Bau rantai berkarat bercampur darah dan Nanah busuk tercium diarea itu_

_Suara tawa mengema-gema disertai Cambukan terdengar Lantang._

"_SLAZT!"_

"SLAZT!"

_Suara kepedihan permintaan minta tolong, terdengar begitu jelas_

_Suara permintaan desahan permohonan minta ampun begitu sangat keras_

"_Apa kata yang cocok untuk ini?"_

_Kejam ,tak pantas atau apa?, tak manusiawi begitu?_

_(apa menurutmu?)_

_(apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mereka)_

_(Cuma menangis,Ya menangis dan menangis)_

* * *

**YuGiOh! Chara X Occ Chara**

**Desertknights Warrior**

**By Aertyu Ahgfd (Kim Hye seong)  
**

**Part I**

"Cuit-Cuit-Cuit..,"Seruan nyanyian lantunan Burung Gereja terdengar merdu ditelinga terlihat 2 orang gadis SMU berjalan kaki siang itu dengan ceria, satu berambut Blonde dan satu lagi berambut unik dengan 3 lapisan warna dan memanjang hingga, Pinggangnya.

"Hei Yugi-Chan?.."panggil Gadis bermata madu dan berambut

"Nani Katsuya Nee-Chan..?"

"Kudengar Dari Anzu-Chan, kakekmu Baru pulang dari mesir?"ucapnya dan lalu memandang Gadis, sebelahnya dan menghela napas pelan. Lalu melanjutkan "Benarkah kabar itu?"Tanyanya lagi.

"Yakh! Kakek datang dan memberiku sebuah Game dari sana "Ucapnya Langsung semangat dan memberikan cengiran dari parasnya yang imut dan mata Violet lafendernya, yang terkesan lugu.

"Oh ya, benarkah apa yang dibawakannya, permainan apa Yugi?"

"sebuah Puzzel"

YUGI POV

Hari ini tanggal 25 Mei tahun 2008, keadaan kota Domino sudah mendekati musim Salju. Suhu udara sudah menurun dan membuat Cuaca sangat buruk,hari ini membuatku kedinginan, jujur saja aku benci udara dingin dan suasana seperti ini, jadi malas membuatku sekolah.

"Yugi-Chan, kalau begitu aku lewat sini, sampai jumpa besok"

"Sampai Jumpa lagi, Katsuya-nee"ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat udara ini sesak dan membautku terasa membeku, ada ramalan cuaca hari ini akan datang badai salju yang besar. Aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum jadi manusia salju dan sakit Flu dan pingsan konyol di tepi jalan.

"aku harus Pulang sekarang harus"

Kulangkakah kakiku lebih cepat dan memasukan kedua saku pada jaketku yang cukup tebal dan meninggalkan tempat itu segera dan memasuki kereta menuju kearah rumah.

"sungguh menyebalkan"umpatku dengan kesal Bis yang sedang ku Tumpangi terjebak macet karna ada pohon besar dikota yang tumbang karna badai menyebabkan macet panjang di jalan raya, cih sungguh nasipku sial sekali Hari ini.

Udara dinging semakin mendingin, bak kulkas sedang dinyalakan saja volume udara makin menurun

Rasa bosan makin mengerayangiku dengan wajah cemberut aku memainkan ponsel ungu yang kuambil dalam tas sekolah untuk mencari lagu yang bagus apa yang asik untuk didengar. kedengaranya akan membosankan duduk di tempat Bis dan menunggu tampa tau kapan sampainya.

"EH!"

Aku terserentak kaget melihat sebuah kotak berbahan emas dan besi, kotak dengan ukuran cukup kecil seperti kotak perhiasan dengan lambang aneh di setiap ukiranya. Aku hanya menyengitkan mata menatap benda itu perasaan aku tak pernah membawanya kesekolah kenapa benda itu ada disinisekarang . Benda itu tetap kupegang dan benda itu adalah hadiah yang kuceritakan pada Katsuya-nee kenapa ada disini.

Dalam hati yang masih terheran-heran aku memandangi kotak itu dan mencul sebuah ide untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang melanda diriku.

"KLAK!"

Aku membuka kotak mendapati sebuah Puzzel berwarna emas yang telah berkeping-keping didalamnya tampa membuang waktu aku memainkanya dan menyusunya secara hati-hati.

"CLAK!.."

"CLAK!.."

Pikiranku terus pada Puzzel yang kumainkan dengan wajah senang untuk menunggu Bis yang tak kusadari berjalan perlahan menuju areon selanjutnya

Bersambung.."


End file.
